Meant to Be
by Ash's baby girl
Summary: this is et in the present....Kagome is Betrayed by Inuyasha. Miroku likes Kagome. will they end up together? Plz r


_It was half way through the school year, and fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi had just broken up with her longtime boyfriend, Inuyasha. Sango and Kagome now sat in the girl's bathroom with Sango trying her best not to kill Inuyasha._

_"God, Kagome, please just let me kill him. You will be so much happier with him dead. It isn't like he matters now. He was cheating on you with Kikyo." Sango let out an angry sigh. "That back-stabbing son of a.........."_

_"Sango if you finish that sentence I will kill you personally. It was my fault he cheated on me, it just has to be. He is a nice person I just didn't give him what he wanted. That is all, I know that is all." Kagome said looking at herself in the mirror. "We should be getting back to class." with that she turned and ran out the door._

_She didn't get very far when she ran smack dap into someone's chest. She pulled herself away from the form and looked at the ground while speaking. "Gomen, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." she finally looked up to the owner of the chest, "Aren't you the guy Inuyasha introduced me to? Miroku isn't it?"_

_"Yes I am." Miroku looked at the girl for a few moments, "You must be Inuyasha's girlfriend Kagome. Well isn't it a pleasure seeing you again."_

_"I am not Inuyasha's girlfriend anymore." Kagome mumbled under her breath._

_"What was that?"_

_"Nothing. It was nothing." Kagome forced a smile, "I must be going to class. It was nice seeing you again Miroku. I hope we run into each other again soon." Kagome rushed off to class before he could blink. The rest of the day went horrible. At lunch you could literally see the tension between the two, and then she was late to most of her classes. This just wasn't her week._

_Kagome went home and took a nice long bath before calling Sango and setting up a meeting with her for later that evening. They decided that they would meet at the local coffee shop and talk about how horrible life really truly was._

As I was walking _coincidentally _by the girl's bathroom, I was quite deep in thought actually. Just an accident yes it was! My mind was back at the party…ah yes, THE party…where I met the most wondrous girl I have ever seen.

A raven haired wonder was walking through another one of my rampage parties. She looked trouble in my eyes. Maybe, I could help her, I thought. Next thing I know is total darkness! I don't think I had gotten a hangover this early in the party! I look up and thought bitterly……Sango. She at one point in time was my angel, until she lost her entire family. I knew that I should've supported her but she was only my friend and nothing more. Now she won't let me near any girl at all!

"Sango dear!"

"Don't you go near Kagome!"

"Sango, my intentions were pure this time!"

"Yeah right…"

She stalked away watching me wearily before leaving completely. I got a better look at the girl who my hand became so attracted to. She had raven locks that cascaded to her waistline. A fine waist if I may add to that! Her chocolate orbs held confusion and nervousness around me. "I am sorry, you must be Kagome." She timidly nodded her head. "Forgive my rudeness my name is-"

"DANG YOU MIROKU DON'T YOU DARE LAY ONE HAND ON MY KAGOME!!!" I watched in pure interest as the angel named Kagome turned into a cherry. It was Inuyasha…my best friend since we were little! Then it struck me. She must be THE Kagome! Inuyasha always had a crush on her. They were going out now weren't they? My heart sank a little. Such a pretty thing, man! Inuyasha always has the luck! I look at my muscular friend. He had puppy ears in which he simply loved to wear. No one dared to ask him to remove it fearing a black eye. Another one of his assets was his sliver hair. What is really scary was that it was natural! So, they were going out…

"Kagome this is Miroku!" She looked one glance at me and blushed. Luckily, it went unnoticed by Inuyasha…Little did I know that that would not be the last encounter with my little angel…

That was when the very demon that plagued my thoughts bumped into me. I looked down to see a bundle of raven hair speaking apologetically. "Gomen, I am very sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that. Hey aren't you that guy Inuyasha introduced me to? Miroku isn't it?" I loved the way she said my name. Dang it Miroku! She is your best friend's girlfriend! I noticed that her eyes were a bit puffy. Speaking of Inuyasha, where was he anyways? He better not have hurt her.

"I am not Inuyasha's girlfriend anymore…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I must get going to class. It was nice meeting you again Miroku. I hope we run into each other again soon."

Next thing I knew, she had left. I shook my head. I better get going to class as well. The rest of the day I was a day dreaming. Ah, this is wrong I thought. I should go to the coffee shop and maybe think this over.

As I got there I was sure my heart would've stopped. Sango and Kagome were sitting right across from me…

Sango and Kagome were finishing there meeting when she spotted Miroku. She waited for Sango to leave before going to join him. "Are you here alone?" she asked surprising herself.

"Yes I am." Miroku smiled up at her. "What happened to your friend? Weren't you two talking?"

"She had to leave to go watch her little brother. I on the other hand have nothing better to do." Kagome took the seat across from him. "So...how have you been?"

Miroku grinned, "I have been fine. Having to deal with horrible melt downs, but fine." he looked at her for a few moments, "how have you been?"

"I have been........okay. With all that has been happening, I have weathered it well." Kagome beamed at him. "We haven't really talked since the beginning of school, have we?"

"Not really, seeing as you must have a busy schedule and I have been threatened. Inuyasha really is the overprotective type, but oh well I will have to make do with what little I have." Miroku feigned innocent.

Kagome giggled, "By the stories they have of you, you do not go by on what you have." Kagome looked around and spotted Inuyasha with Kikyo and paled. At the same time he spotted her. Quickly Kagome got up, "I must be going. We shall see each other soon, I promise." she quickly ran out the door and back to her house, which he noted was only a few houses away.

He looked around the room to see what could have caused her to want to leave. That was when he spotted them, Inuyasha and Kikyo. He shook his head and left. 'If he is such an idiot as to let that angle go, I will just have to take her.' he thought walking into his house.


End file.
